


Save your Tears

by LanaLunaLee



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaLunaLee/pseuds/LanaLunaLee
Summary: The only way to know someone is your soulmate is by the first skin to skin contact. Ava wants nothing to do with the fighting in Hope County... but that's kind of hard when your soulmates happens to help run the infamous Eden's Gate Cult.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Save your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how long this will be, but I hope everyone enjoys!

Ava stood silently as she watched the valley bellow and was happy to be in Hope County. She had spent her life in the big city of Los Angeles, and it was nice to finally have some peace and quiet. It was also nice to not be crowded by so many people and the clean air healed her soul. Ava gasped as an explosion came from bellow the valley and smoke started to rise. It wasn’t shocking to see fires, explosions, and gun fire. The county was at war, but Ava was hoping to stay to herself while in the County. She wanted nothing to do with either side of this fight, but it was getting harder to avoid.

Ava grabbed her sidearm and raced down the large hill as she raced to see what was happening. As she got closer, she could hear lots of yelling and it was becoming obvious that this was different than usual. Eden’s Gate was gathering everyone from the ‘resistance’ and pushing them to kneel before three looming figures. It was strange to see Eden’s Gate in Fall’s End and she had never seen these three men before.

Ava hid behind a building and tried to listen to what they were saying. She looked down as she crawled closer to the scene and strained her ears. Though, as she got closer, she glanced up and froze when she noticed one of the three was missing. She went to turn back but stopped when a combat boot slammed down next to her hand and the barrel of a gun was pressed against the back of her head.

“Now who are you pup” A rough voice came from above her. Ava was frozen in fear and was slowly pulled up into a standing position. The group in front went silent as they noticed the two and the main harshly pulled her over to them. Ava wasn’t afraid of these bastards and she wouldn’t get the satisfaction of getting her.

“Now what do we have here” one of them asked as he took her chin into his hand.

Ava stared with no emotion at the three men in front of her and knew nothing good was going to come out of this. The man smirked at her lack of emotion but stepped aside as another came closer. The man laid gentle hands on her face and leaned his forehead against hers.

“God has truly brought a surprise unseen to me” he whispered and leaned away.

Ava stared in confusion as two of them looked at the man in front of her with questioning gazes. Ava looked between the three and noticed one of them nod towards her and she was struck from behind. Ava was grabbed into a hold as she fell unconscious and feared what they were going to do.

_-Hours later-_

Ava groaned as she started waking up and tried to adjust to the bright light of the room. She looked around as she sat up and sighed when he noticed her wrists and ankles were tied together. She looked around for something to cut the binds and thankfully she saw a wooden chair to her left. Ava dragged herself towards the chair and kicked both feet at one of the legs. It took many kicks, but finally it came free. She turned around to take the piece of wood into her hand and smiled when she noticed a jagged nail sticking out of the top.

She managed to position the object and started to rub the rope on her hands against the nail. It seemed like forever but finally the rope gave, and she quickly freed her legs as well. Ava stood up as she grabbed the chair leg as her only weapon. Ava pushed the door open slowly and rolled her eyes at the lack of security that seemed to be around.

There wasn’t too many hanging around where she was held, and she didn’t want to hurt anyone that she didn’t have to. She silently made her way through the obvious bunker she was being held in and was confused when she passed by a stack of dog food. Ava froze as she got closer to what seemed to be the exit as she heard the same voice from earlier. The voice was that of the man who had captured her in the first place, and she wasn’t in a rush to come face to face so soon. Ava waited until his voice seemed to fade and raced up the multiple stairs until she came to the bunkers entrance.

“No…No!” Ava cried out as she tried opening the bunker door, but it was sealed shut and the only way to open it, looked to be a master key of some sort.

She laid her forehead against the cool metal of the door and tried to keep clam. That stupid man must oversee things here and had to be the one who had the master key. Ava knew stealing the key was the only way to escape. She raced back down the stairs and made her way back into the bunker. It was even more frightening to go back through the dark hallways. Though… she had no idea where the hell the guy was.

Ava quickly hid behind some boxes as two voices started to come from in front of her. She watched as two cultists were talking to each other and speaking about what had happened earlier with Jacob. So… Jacob Seed was the one who had snuck up behind her and it was his bunker she was being kept in.

She slowly came out of her hiding place as they passed from sight and she made her way from the direction they came from. It seemed to get creepier as she went deeper into the bunker and a lot more cages were seen. It was revolting to see some where covered in blood and wolves bodies were being kept inside some.

Ava stopped when she came to a large door that read headquarters and gently pressed her ear against the door. It was silent for a couple of seconds before his rough voice echoed through the room. Ava looked through the crack in the door and new she was absolutely screwed. The key was around his freaking neck!

How in the hell was she supposed to get it now? Jacob was speaking into a radio and it seemed that she was laughing at the person on the other end. Ava swallowed harshly as she thought of her options and honestly, she was screwed no matter what she did. Ava started to back away slowly but gasped quietly as voices were coming closer quickly. She didn’t know what to do but as she turned to run away from the room… the door opened, and a hand pulled her harshly inside.

Jacob slammed the door behind her and pushed her against the door. Ava stood frozen as she started at the taller man with worry. It was terrifying to be so close to this man so soon… but she never seemed to have a choice in this damn county. Jacob stared in anger as she looked over the women who had escaped from her cell.

“Now where do you think you’re going pup” Jacob growled.

Ava stared at him for a few moments before kicking his shin and trying to run away. Jacob grunted as he released her, but it wasn’t enough to allow her to escape. Jacob reached for the fleeing women… but the world seemed to stop as his bare hand caught hers. The two froze as the world stood still and they stared into each other’s eyes.

This simple touch revealed more than either had expected and it meant that they were destined to be together. They were soulmates and this first touch seemed to confirm what the galaxy seemed to already know as destiny.


End file.
